Dimensiones Alternas
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Un grupo de amigos vana diferentes dimensiones para salvar a los habitantes de estas, descubriendo amigos, y tambien a su mayor enemigo...mal sumary no critiquen U


**Hola! volvi! con un fic en que estarán sus escritoras favoritas!**

**Kim: también estarán el enamorado de Aiba-chan, y muchos de sus amigos**

**Aiba: e/e Kim no digas eso!**

**Yuko:espero les guste el fic que haremos^^**

**Aiba: y para que sepan no diré apariencia, solo algunas, después solos eran nombres ¬¬, luego digo las apariencias es que somos muchos D:**

**Dani:esta trama la escribirá Aiba-sempai! y algunas de nosotras!^^, bien el disclaimer!**

**Gaby:Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen, si fuera así, violariamos a Fubuki(?)**

* * *

Habían un enorme grupo de chicos buscando desesperadamente a alguien, buscaron y buscaron y se quedaron afuera del colegio (que estaba cerca en una especie de bosque), estaban vestidos de el uniforme de su instituto que era color azul marino tanto en las chicas como en los chicos:

-¡Aiba!-Grito un joven de pelo negro a lo igual que sus ojos, su tez era un poco morena y era algo alto.

-¿¡Oh vamos adonde puede ir una pequeña niña de apenas 13 años en un maldito bosque!?-Grito enojada una chica de pelo blanco con mechas celestes, sus ojos eran iguales y su tez era morena.

-¡Chicos estoy por aquí!.-Se oyó una voz de niña pequeña algo aguda (como la de Akane x3), los chicos fueron a ver y al entrar a una cueva vieron a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro, morena, de cuerpo esbelto, vestida con el mismo uniforme y tenia una expresión tranquila, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-¡Aiba!-Grita el pelinegro y la abraza protectoramente-No vuelvas a asustarme así!

-Kuro-kun es que debía hacerlo-Dijo Aiba tranquilamente.

-¿Para que?-Pregunto una chica de pelo castaño oscuro rizado, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas y ojos verde esmeralda llamada Yuko.

-Para que enfrenten su nuevo destino-dijo una chica saliendo por atrás de Aiba , su pelo era color rosado fucsia, sus ojos morados, su tez era pálida, alta, de cuerpo esbelto vestida de una blusa corta marrón y pantalones del mismo color(pero demasiado cortos), pero lo que les sorprendió a los chicos es que tenia cuernos y cola de cabra(N/A:explicación ahora e_e)

-Q-Que eres? O_O-Preguntaron.

-Primeramente me llamo Kiara-Dijo la peli fucsia- Soy media hermana de Aiba.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?-Gritaron las chicas (solo las niñas no los niños xD).

-Así es…-Empezó a hablar Aiba- Ella es de otra dimensión, pero somos del mismo padre-Concluyo mirando a Kiara.

-Y…¿de que dimensión eres?-Pregunto Gaby.

-La dimensión de donde vengo se llama Arion-Génesis, en esa dimensión somos casi humanos, pero alguna de nuestras partes del cuerpo son de animales, y solo nos aparecen cuando cumplimos los 5 años-Dijo Kiara-una vez Aiba me visito pero era muy pequeña por lo que no lo recuerda, tenia cola y orejas de lobo^^.

-Wow…Aiba tu nunca me habías dicho eso…-Dijo Kuro un tanto sorprendido.

-Es que…tenia miedo a que me rechazaras luego de contarte eso-Dijo Aiba con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero resulta tierno imaginarme a mi Aiba con cola y orejas de lobo, no es nada horrible-Dijo Kuro abrazándola.

-Ejem, perdón por interrumpir su momento pero deben viajar a mi dimensión, para saber lo que tienen que hacer-Dijo Kiara.

-Oh si-Dijeron ambos chicos sonrojados-Bueno y…¿Cómo iremos?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Eso será fácil-dijo Kiara y de repente abrió una especie de portal-Entren, en 3 minutos se cerrara-Dijo y todos entraron, ya al cabo de unos segundos estaban en un lugar, el lugar no tenia ni dia, ni noche, solo estaba oscuro con muchas estrellas y el lugar era iluminado por esferas flotantes, flores, gotas de agua, algunos animales y algunas frutas que brillaban. Todo era hierba, plantas, algunas casas construidas como palacios y muchos lagos inmensos.

* * *

-Wow…es…hermoso…-Dijo Debhora, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules, uno de sus mechones del pelo le cubría un ojo, estaba fascinada con esa vista-Aiba…tu hermana nació en un hermoso lugar…¿Aiba?-Se sorprendio por que no la veia.

-Aquí estoy…-Dijo una Aiba de pelo rosado claro, ojos fucsia, piel palida, vestida de un vestido corto color entre blanco, rosado, dorado y celeste(todos los colores ligados), una parte del vestido en donde esta el vientre esta descubierto, las mangas estan separadas del vestido y tenia cola y orejas de lobo, se veia tan adorable que Kuro quedo sonrojado al verla(xD).

-A-A-Aiba…-Tartamudeo el chico al verla.

-Esta es mi apariencia en Arion-Génesis-Dijo Aiba- tenemos que ir adonde la reina, que es la madre de mi media hermana.

-Bien…¿por donde es el camino?-Pregunto Dani.

-Es por allá-Señalo Kiara, el camino era corto y era atravesando un rio, cuando llegaron estaban en un inmenso palacio, apareció una mujer de unos 29 años de pelo negro y ojos morados, sus mechas eran moradas y tenia cola, orejas y los ojos como un gato.

-Bienvenidos viajeros-dijo la mujer-Mi nombre es Marissa, ustedes están aquí por un propósito, tienen que salvar las demás dimensiones de unas criaturas de las sombras, les daré a cada uno un ambuleto, que les dará poderes, también se convertirá en arma cuando ustedes quieran-Dijo y les dio un ambuleto a cada uno, ellos se inclinaron y agradecieron, y se fueron con Kiara a otra dimensión…

* * *

**Bien, este es el primer cap, no salieron todos los personajes hablando pero si estaban ^^U, en el proximo cap los leeran xD mientras tanto cuidense! Si keren participar mandenme un PM y yo les digo que necesitan^^ Shane!**


End file.
